shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Dark Earth
Just an idea Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Dark Earth ''' --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Story Shadow's Story The story revolves around the kidnapping of Kit the Cat and Shadow's promise to rescue her. Suggested story C1P7qMXrcZ8 The game can be based in an alternate future that never happened due to the events of Sonic Next-Gen. The game can be based in the future burnt by Iblis. It can start much later after Sonic is killed, but not revived and rumors have it that Shadow is the Iblis Trigger. E-123 Omega is now Guardian Units Of Nations computer defence network with an army of G.U.N robots themed after his former self. Shadow finds Omega's mind (Which looks like an upgraded red version of reconstructed E-105 Zeta) but is hold back by his feelings of friendship and is defeated, imprisoned within Flame Core and Iblis continue to ruin the world. A small resistant group lead by Silver and Blaze try to stop Iblis and his fires but can not stop Iblis. However when Silver and Blaze go back in time to stop the "real" Iblis Trigger they left Kit the Cat in charge. Against judgement of her alliance she decided it was best to release Shadow and ask for his help to stop Iblis since she come to realise that it is not Shadow who is the Iblis Trigger. The theme of a post apocolyptic world is suited for Shadow's bad@$$ attitude and instead of many guns he can have 1 customisable gun. Another idea is that the game can also be called '''"Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Iblis Trigger" as a play on words since Shadow is not only accused as responsable for Iblis, but could customise his own gun with pieces he finds during play.--Mystic Mokey 13:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope's Story Hope is just getting used to her new home when Dawn's Story Dawn will write her story here, so that it may tie in with the other's stories Shelly's Story In Shelly's story, she tries to recover her lost memories of being Eggman's 'ally'. Her problem is similar to Shadow's in the previous game. Zant's Story Zant awakens in a room aboard the space colony ARK. He looks up and sees a video tape showing an old man he does not recognize. The video says that, if Shadow had turned out to be evil and attempt to destroy the Earth, Zant would be awakened, and would hunt down and destroy Shadow. Zant is sent back to Earth in an escape pod from the ARK. When he lands... Opening Cutscene: After the events of Jezz of Time 2 pass, Shelly continues to try and recover some of her first memories; ultimately failing. She then realizes she helped someone recover their memory -- Skyler the Wasp. Since the two were best friends, Shelly decides to go to Green Hill and requests Skyler's help. The story also shows a developing friendship between Shadow and Shelly. Mission: Get to Green Hill Partners: None Shelly makes it to Green Hill when... :Skyler: *watering his plants, humming "Know your Enemy"* :Shelly: Hey, Skyler! :Skyler: *looks shocked at Shelly, drops his watering can* Shelly? ...I haven't seen you in ages! *both hug* :Shelly: So, how's life treatin' 'ya? :Skyler: Same as usual. And I've found a new hobby -- gardening! *notices he dropped his can on his petunias* Shoot. :Shelly: Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with something... goes over her story in Jezz of Time, the two of them now inside Skyler's house having tea :Skyler: Wow. That's some story. :Shelly: Yeah. And to think, I've had amnesia this whole time. *sips tea* :Skyler: Well, you helped me recover my memory -- now I'm gonna help you. :Shelly: How ironic *both chuckle* :Skyler: *faint crashing sound* ...Did you hear something? *loud male scream* :Both: *run outside to see Shadow injured* :Shelly: Shadow! :Skyler: Look! *robots surrounding them* :Shadow: *grunting with pain* Get...back...Shelly? *passes out* :Shelly: ...Shadow... :Skyler: I'll take care of the robots, you get Shadow in the house! :Shelly: Chaos Control! *both teleport inside* :Shadow: mumbles Must...rescue Kit...let me...go :Shelly: Not a chance, Shadow. *gets him into bed* :Shelly: Chaos Regeneration! *heals Shadow* :Shadow: Ugh...Kit...where's Kit?! :Shelly: Easy there, Tiger! :Shadow: *pushes Shelly out of the way and runs outside* :Shelly: Shadow, wait! You're not fully healed yet! :Skyler: *standing in the middle of a pile of broken robot parts, kicking the last one as it tries to get up* Shadow? You're...you're OK! :Shadow: I am now. Out of the way, Skyler, I have to find Kit. :Shelly: Well, that's a fine "thank you, Shelly"! :Shadow: *stops for a seconds* Thanks, Monkey. *continues* :Shelly: I'll accept that... ("like I have a choice") -_- Shadow, at least let us come with you. Kit's my friend too, you know. :Shadow: This is my mission and my mission alone. :Shelly: But I want to help. Please, Shadow... :Shadow: ... :Shelly: ... :Skyler: ... :Shadow: One. You get one''chance. Don't pester me, monkey. :Shelly: Comin' with, Sky? :Skyler: ...Meh,Why not...But dont call me Sky. screaming :Shelly: Hey, I know that voice...*something falls on Shelly's head* Pretty stars... :Jezz: Ow. Shelly! :Shelly: Jezz! *both hug* :Shadow: And there goes the monkey. :Jezz: I've been looking all over for you! :Shelly: Aw. I'm special ^ ^ :Skyler: *clears throat* *points to where Shadow was standing* :Shelly: Oh yeah. Man! :Jezz: Did I interrupt something? :Shelly: Naw....not really...maybe a little...totally. :Jezz: Sorry. :Shelly: It's OK. For my own little mission, I'm gonna need all the help I can get! :Skyler: So, tell me ''leader, where to first? :Shelly: From what I remember...we should head to the desert west of here. It's gotta contain a good clue! *runs off, with Skyler and Jezz following* is an explosion nereby. The escape pod from the ARK has landed, and Zant emerges, unharmed. :Zant: Shadow... my only purpose is destroying you. walks off in the oposite direction. Character List Main Chars :Shadow the Hedgehog :Shelly the Hedgehog :Hope the Hedgehog :Dawn the Hedgehog (if she accepts invitation) : Zant the Hedgehog Side Chars :Kit the Cat (Shadow's story) :Sunny the Hedgehog :Skyler the Wasp (Shelly's story) :Jezz the Hedgehog (Shelly/Shadow tie in story) :Sunny the Hedgehog : Jewel the Cat (Zant's Story) : Scrapp the Echidna (Zant's Story) Music *Opening Theme **''Boulevard of Broken Dreams'', Green Day *Shadow's Theme **''Rescue Me'', Buckcherry *Shelly's Theme **''Hit Me With Your Best Shot'', Pat Benatar *Hope's Theme I Look Up At the Sky Because You Are There, Michiko Naruke *Dawn's Theme **''Umbrella'', Rihanna *Zant's Theme **''Forgotten'', Linkin Park Comments Hmm... Not a bad idea. Any ideas for the plot?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 23:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Not really, so I'm inviting any and ALL suggestions for the game. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Kit'll be in!--Kit the Cat 14:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! I'll put you in Shadow's Story (as soon as I find out what that is!!!!!!) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 05:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :...i didnt get an invite :(--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 15:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) You can be in it! I could put you in Shelly's story, and you decide your part of it. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Nice story so far! Quite a humorous entrance for Jezz there XD! Keep it up!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 06:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) LOL thank you, comedy's what I do ^ ^ --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) the side character is like a partner, right?----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 03:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Nice start for your story Shelly! Anywho i dont think dawns ever gonna come on here again...--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 16:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) which story is my character going to take place in?----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 13:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sunny will be in Hope's story. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) This is awsome! A good suggestion would be to not have a bunch of alternate endings like the first Shadow the Hedgehog. Replaying everything over and over again just got boring and annoying. Twilightwizard0309 16:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and can I write a part for Zant? Twilightwizard0309 16:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, we're not gonna add multiple endings. The gameplay's gonna be Sonic Next Gen style, and sure, Zant can join! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) how in the name of all tings good did you think i was not gonna discover this? Dude, how could you not discover it? I put a forum up for it on SNN so people could discover it! There was no secret --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Would you like me to do the writing for Zant's story? Twilightwizard0309 20:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Please do. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. I've added Zant's story, theme song, and side characters. Is this like a roleplay, where we have to wait for people to upload their own entrys into the story, or can I just write the rest of Zant's story? I have to got to school now, so I'll be back later. Twilightwizard0309 12:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Good stories. and as a boss, i give my character, Generic the Hedgehog. trust me, he's very annoying and speaks like a fanboy. don't believe me, read my comics at Funny Sonic Comics at Sonic News Network. "Heaven can't save us, Hell is a joke"Sonic & Scrab Master 03:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, believe me I've seen him (hard to miss him when I'm always the one categorizing your comics!!) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Amyrose1515:Could my fan Charecter be in it? Bump Just thought to let you guys know about a page I started on SFW called Shadow the Hedgehog 2. I know people have there own ideas for sequals so thought I be daring. But also thought what if I let people say there own ideas here if they were willing to mix and match? If I did make the game everyone who contributed would be credited. Just know this had some history and that if I made Shadow 2, you all should have a say in it too. Keep in mind though this is still a considered idea.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'''Mystic Monkey]] sez